The Unexpected Chronicles: Deal
by Draco Swagfoy
Summary: Draco's doing everything he could to get Hermione to be his girlfriend. But before the third week of their relationship ends, Hermione finds out something about Draco. Rated T for profanity.


a/n: the time setting here is post-Hogwarts but I decided to make changes in the alive and dead people thingy. haha. most of the plot happens in the library.

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected Chronicles:<strong> Deal

xxx

_"So, are you up for it?" The voice of evil filled the air. The man shuddered and had produced a light shrug._

_"Oh, come on, man. It'll be fun," The other man, or shall we call "man two" nudged his arm._

_"Fun? I could die! That one's a really aggressive bullshit," Man one felt a little block in his throat._

_"Gay," They all teased him. "Only for three months," The leader smirked evilly. Man one flinched._

_"Okay. Three weeks," Man two suggested and man one's face loosened. "He seems to go along with it," Leader laughed cruelly._

_"A hundred galleons," They put a bag of galleons on the table. Man one's face expression changed._

_"Deal?" Leader asked and everyone started pushing him on. Man one gulped and decided._

_"Deal."_

* * *

><p>Hermione traced her fingers on the letters printed on the page. Page 246 of the Herbology book. She sighed and facepalmed herself.<p>

She groaned and extended the sleeves of her jumper until it was covering her hands. It was awfully cold. November started out to be very -18 degrees celsius.

Her hands massaged her forehead as she continued reading on. She sighed and her eyes started to close.

"Hermione," Someone startled her. "Oh, Harry. You scared my soul out of me," She straightened and rubbed her eyes. Then she yawned.

Harry sat beside her and clasped his hands shut. "I have a problem," Harry stuttered. "Oh yes, sure. Scar? Burning?" Hermione rested her fist on her cheek and yawned again.

"No. Actually, it's..." Harry trailed off. "Girl problems," Harry confessed and Hermione suddenly felt awake.

"Well, that's a bit odd, Harry. But yeah, what's the problem?" Hermione straightened herself and fixed her eyes on Harry, who was sweating.

"Well," He started running his thumb over thumb. "There's this girl... Ginny..." He stuttered. "Spit it, Harry," Hermione demanded.

"And there's Cho. And Luna," Harry confessed, wiping his sweat away from his forehead. "Torn between three, aren't you, Harry?" Hermione chuckled lightly and yawned again.

"Yes," Harry looked down and did his running thumb over thumb business. "Well, just..." Hermione thought and Harry looked up at her.

"Do what is right. Choose who you think is the 'girl of your dreams'," Hermione made air quotes. "I dream of them three," Harry flashed a raw smile.

"Well, fuck off, Harry. No one's helping you," Hermione joked and got up. Harry chuckled and followed.

"Like really, Hermione. Who'd you suggest?" Harry followed Hermione as she walked to the exit. "I'd say..." Hermione turned to him.

"Well, Cho obviously has a thing for Diggory. Luna has a thing for Neville. Go for Ginny. She's Ron's baby sister," Hermione shrugged.

"Younger sister," Harry corrected. "Alright, alright. Younger sister," Hermione held her hands up in surrender. Harry laughed and Hermione chuckled.

"I'll... I'm gonna do it, Hermione!" Harry snapped. Hermione was startled, she jumped. "I'm gonna ask Ginny out! I will!" Harry smiled enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Hermione!" He hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek before going out. "Awkward," Hermione muttered and she was alone, now.

* * *

><p>"Gillyweed, Gillyweed, Gillyweed," Hermione started muttering the words while looking at the same page of the Herbology book - page 246.<p>

"It can make you breathe underwater. G-i-l-l-y-w-e-"

"e-d," Someone continued. Hermione turned around in alert. Only to find no other than Draco Malfoy. Judging from the voice, he really was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's git crush since third year. She glared at him despite adoring his aristocratic features.

"Chill, Granger-"

"I know how to spell it, Malfoy. I don't need you," She turned back to her book. "I'm just trying to-"

"Go away, I'm trying to study," Hermione felt a hollow thing block her throat. She liked him. Mooned over him for six and a half years.

Why let him go away? What the bullfrog.

"Fine, then. I was having troubles with the Gillyweed thing. And I thought you might help," Draco started to turn around and walk.

"On second thoughts," Hermione turned around and said in a much higher voice. Draco turned to her with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" Draco asked, smiling lightly. No, not smiling. Pseudo-smiling. He had known she had a crush on him. Obviously.

"I... I can... I can help..." Hermione stuttered and was surprised by her own words. She regretted them instantly.

"Now that's who I call the Gryffindor Princess!" He grinned and snapped his fingers. He really is in a good mood, isn't he?

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "If you're here to just do that thing all day, might as well leave. On third thoughts," Hermione turned to her book.

She felt a heaving of the air behind her and sure enough, it was Malfoy. Judging by the scent.

She felt Draco's warmth collide with her. His hands were placed on the railing with Hermione on his center. Much more like semi-hugging.

"Much of a Slytherin Prince, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione shrugged him off when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She heard him chuckle behind her. And she shuddered. Despite the cold temperature, there's something in Draco's chuckle that was scary.

"Easy, Granger. I don't bite," Draco said. Hermione frowned and muttered under her breath, "I bite."

"I can see that." Draco chuckled. Hermione's eyes widened and she turned around swiftly, only to find Malfoy's face an less than an inch away from hers.

He stood out to be very handsome. Hermione suddenly fell.

Draco backed up a step and stared at Hermione nonchalantly. His eyes so blank.

He was five foot eleven last year and now he's like six foot three. BOOM.

"Is everything alright, Granger?" He asked, his head titled. Hermione gulped and answered, "Yes, yes. Everything's good."

Draco smiled lightly. Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks. She hid her face.

"I have to go, Malfoy. I'm late." She excused herself and went on walking. "For what?" She could hint a little frustration in his voice.

"I'm late for my meeting," Hermione said out loud. "Right. Head Girl." She heard him scoff.

Hermione still felt the warmth remain in her cheeks. She walked to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>When she pushed open the door, she knew she was late. Dumbledore was sitting on his table with Blaise Zabini across him.<p>

They were talking about something serious and Hermione silently closed the door.

But Dumbledore can hear almost everything.

"Miss Granger," He called out and Hermione froze as Blaise turned his head to her. He was frowning. Always frowning.

"Professor Dumbledore," She nodded and walked to them. She sat beside Blaise.

"You're late, Hermione," Blaise whispered to her. "Yeah, I know," Hermione said, blushing.

"You shouldn't do that three times a row again," He scolded. "Sorry," She apologized.

"Apology taken," He whispered back. Hermione breathed and straightened herself. So did Blaise.

Dumbledore turned around and eyed them both warily. "Miss Granger," Dumbledore started.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Blaise stiffened. "Our Head Boy here, Blaise Zabini." He gestured to Blaise.

"He's too young for the role," Dumbledore said. "What? How old is he?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty years old," Blaise answered for Dumbledore. "Actually, turning twenty. He's still nineteen," Dumbledore corrected and Blaise groaned.

"I like working with Hermione," Blaise said. "Aww, Blaise. Really?" Hermione battered her eyes and pouted innocently.

Blaise stared at her like she was some psycho. "Sorry," She looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"You can't let me out of this position, Professor," Blaise said pleadingly. "I'm afraid I have to, Blaise. I'm really sorry," Dumbledore frowned.

There was a slam of the door. Not forcefully, not so soft. But it was normal. Normal but scary.

Hermione's head jerked around. Her eyes widened at the sight of a six foot three tall man. Malfoy.

He nodded politely at Dumbledore and pursed his lips. "You called for me, Professor?" He asked. He was more polite than ever.

"Yes, Draco. Now if you please." Dumbledore looked at Blaise. He groaned frustratingly and stood up. "Go on, Malfoy. You just destroyed my day," Blaise glared at him.

"Chill, Blaise. I'm not gonna shag Granger," Draco said, sitting beside Hermione. Blaise neared Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck, Hermione. I'll see you until I'm twenty-one already," He whispered. "If I'm still Head Girl," Hermione whispered back.

Blaise's hand left her shoulder and he went outside.

Draco was studying Hermione. "Does Blaise love you or something?" He asked her.

Hermione frowned and showed a disgusted face. "No, I'm sure he doesn't," Hermione shook her head.

"I'll be Head Boy since now, huh?" He smirked. "Lucky you," Hermione rolled her eyes and listened to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"No, really, Granger. You should..." Draco stopped to follow Hermione around the library. "Sod off, Malfoy. I'm working," Hermione lifted a book up in the air and off it went.<p>

"Working? Since when were you working?" He asked, following her around again. Shelf to shelf.

"Since now," Hermione answered. "Oh come on, Granger. Just one night. You know, just us both. Head Boy and Head Girl. Dumbledore'd approve."

"I won't." She moved swiftly to another shelf, as if playing Cooties with Draco - never letting him get near.

"Please?" He finally trapped her to a shelf. She backed up but there was nowhere to go.

"Come on, one night. Please?" Draco pleaded. "No," Hermione said sternly. "Please?" Draco reached out for her hand.

His hand was colder than she had expected. She shuddered and took her hand back.

"Fine. One night. Just one night," She said, lifting her index finger fiercely at Draco. He smirked playfully and neared her.

Hermione backed off. And when Draco was too close to her, she ducked and ran to the other side. She said, "You're going too far, Malfoy."

"If we're gonna have a date tonight, might as well be comfortable with each other," Draco raised his eyebrow.

"A date? A date? A freaking date? MALFOY! It's NOT a date!" She yelled at him and Draco flinched. "Easy, Granger," He frowned.

"Alright, I'm going now. I don't wanna argue with you anymore. Don't destroy my mood, Malfoy," She threatened and turned on her heels.

In a flash of a second, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Cold Novembers and their stupid strategies to keep Hermione warm. Now Draco has his hands wrapped around her.<p>

She should've been jumping all around but no, she isn't. It was too cold and her coat doesn't help too much. Neither does Draco's warmth do.

But at least it gave off some warmth to her. And it felt good. Attached to something. Attached to _someone_.

It's been a long time since she was this close to a guy. A long time since Ron was still her boyfriend.

She let her hands run along Draco's warm hands around her waist. They were staring at the dark, starry, wintery night. Eyes reflecting the image of the moon.

It was a negative hundred degrees outside. Exaggerating. But it was cold.

She let her head fall back to Draco's neck. "Getting real comfortable there, Granger." She heard him say.

"I'm just... cold." Hermione buried herself much more to Draco so that she was touching his black, silk coat.

"Cold," He repeated. He took back his hand and stroked Hermione's curly, brown hair. She felt so normal. Abnormal. Abnormally normal.

"You should come to my..." Draco's voice trailed off. "Yes?" Hermione looked up, seeing only Draco's chin. He was obviously taller than her. She was five foot eight. Only five foot eight.

"Uh." Draco gulped. "Right," He mumbled to himself and thought. "Come, I have a 'place' no one knows of," Draco took her hand and grabbed her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked while they were running. "Come on!" Draco shouted playfully and they ran to the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione couldn't do anything. Draco was too strong. She wanted to stop but no.

"Everything's fine," She heard Draco mumble and then they were in the forest. A few minutes of walking, Draco finally found it.

"Aha. At last." He pulled Hermione closer to him. Draco waved his wand at the empty forest view and suddenly everything went lively.

There was a little small house in the forest. Bigger than Hagrid's hut.

How come no one ever knew this? Hermione thought.

"It's from my father. A safe house. He passed it on to me. And no one can see it unless the owner decides so," Draco answered the unasked question of Hermione.

"It's mine and I've decided to let you in it," He smirked and they walked to his safe house.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned. She flipped the pages of her book randomly and lazily.<p>

"Hermione! Hermione!" She heard knocking and yelling from outside. She immediately got to her feet and went for the door.

She opened it and Harry and Ron came bursting in. "HERMIONE!" They both yelled at her. "Yes?" Hermione flinched, scared.

"What I hear about Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Is it true?" Ron continued. They eyes both fixed on Hermione. Both suspicious.

Hermione stared at them with fear, but remained nonchalant in her voice. "Malfoy's a sick, story-making bastard. No, it isn't true." Hermione crossed her arms.

"And if you both don't mind, I'm trying to study. Please go away," Hermione faced her book.

"You've been in the dorm all day," Harry pointed out. "And if you won't mind, Ron has something to say to you," Harry continued and turned around.

"See you later, Ron," He told Ron but he seemed not eager to talk to Hermione, pleading for him to stay as if Harry was the hero and Hermione was the bad girl who would kill him.

After a normal close of the door, it was just them both. "Uh. Hermione?" Ron asked. "Yes?" She looked at him.

"Tell me what you did with Malfoy last night," He demanded, sitting across Hermione. "Last night? Pfft. You're dreaming."

"Everyone knows. You were both hugging and doing your thing."

"Say what?"

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. I'm nineteen already and I can see if you're lying or not."

"It has no business with you, Ronald."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"I won't and never will."

"Tell me!" This time Ron was a bit furious. "Why do you care? WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE?" Hermione flushed red all over.

"Because I care about you!" Ron shouted back. "Do you still love me?" Hermione asked, much more calm this time. Ron slowly nodded.

"Then leave me be. Set me free. If it's meant to be, Ron. It will be," Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder then down to his hand.

"I care about you so much, Ron. I don't want you heartbroken. But I only care for you as a friend. And that's it," She explained.

Ron slowly nodded. "You and Harry both know I've been into Malfoy since the third year," Hermione said.

"And you said it was alright," She continued. "Ron, please. If you really do care. And you're strong enough... oh wait."

"You _are _a strong man, Ronald. And I know. I really do know. That you can let go of me."

"I will try," Ron showed an apologetic look. "You will," Hermione said.

"I will," Ron said, standing up. "Don't cry, Ron," Hermione joked and Ron gave a fake smile.

Then he went out and Hermione was once again alone.

* * *

><p>"Tonight again?" Draco asked, leaning to a bookshelf and eyeing Hermione carefully while carrying a book about Quidditch.<p>

"Tonight. Pffft. Dumbledore would really suspect it's not Head Boy and Head Girl business we're doing," Hermione looked at Draco after rubbing her eyes.

"You're sleepy." Draco noticed. Hermione kept yawning. "I know." Hermione yawned again.

"Would you care if I sit beside you?" He asked politely, changed-Malfoy like. Hermione shook her head and pushed the chair beside her with her foot.

Draco sat beside her as Hermione placed her head on the table and having her arms as a pseudo-pillow.

She yawned again and closed her eyes. "You're tired," Draco mumbled. "I know." Hermione didn't care.

Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's brown curls. He admired Hermione's face and her structure. She was so ordinary. She was so Granger.

A few seconds later, Hermione was asleep. But she wasn't snoring at all. She was soundlessly sleeping.

Draco pushed his chair nearer to Hermione, so that their bodies would touch each other.

She was so warm. Despite the cold temperature.

He put an arm around her and placed his head on the table like what Hermione did. He looked at her face melodramatically, silently adoring how Merlin made her.

Her lips, red and uneven from severe chewing and biting. Her nose, fair and freckly. Her eyes, closed but in it lies hazel brown eyes like a kaleidoscope.

Hermione, confusing and irritating. But somehow charming and attractive. Imperfect.

Imperfectly perfect.

* * *

><p>"I know this is hard for you, man." Blaise sipped his coffee. "But you have to stand out there and give her your best," Theo continued for Blaise.<p>

"Hmm-mmm," Blaise agreed, still sipping his coffee. "It's just... I can't do it," Draco collapsed on his seat.

"Go on, man. She's no monster," Blaise said.

"If you find it that easy, go do it yourself! Fuck," Draco bursted. He was red, angry at the same time sad.

"Easy, Malfoy. Why are you so upset?" Theo patted his back. "It's just... you're forcing me! I would do it but your forcing me!" Draco covered his face with his hands.

"We're not forcing you, dude," Blaise said 'cooly'. "You are," Draco said.

Blaise crossed his arms and said, "Fine. It's up to you."

Then they left. Draco looked around the empty common room. And then suddenly the door opened. And in went Pansy.

"Pansy?" Draco asked, surprised. "I thought you had classes?"

"You think you're the only ones who know cut-classing?" She sat beside Draco and chuckled.

"Well, I do." She rested her back on the chair. "You know. The Granger girl's looking for you," She informed him and Draco's eyes widened.

"Really?" Draco asked, alerted. "Goyle told me he overheard so. Potter and Weasley was talking to the Granger girl-"

"Her name's Hermione."

"And he heard Granger say something like 'I wonder where Draco is. I've been looking for him since this morning'," Pansy said, ignoring Draco's correction.

Draco felt blood rush to his cheeks. He smirked and stood up. "Oh well..." He said, arranging his robes.

"See you, Pansy," He said, smirked one last time and went out.

* * *

><p>It was just when she was going out when she bumped into Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Ugh, you need to be... Malfoy?" Hermione stared at him. "Sorry," He apologized and smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, curious. "I came to see you," Draco answered.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked again. "Marauder's map." Draco crossed his arms.

"I thought that was Harry's."

"Are you really that dense? You think we Slytherins can't steal?"

"I'm telling Harry."

"I don't care."

There was a moment of silence that splashed over them. "Alright fine. You win. I'm not telling Harry." Hermione surrendered.

Draco smirked and reached out for her hand.

"Does anyone know?" He asked, pulling her closer. "Know what?" She asked as Draco twirled her around like dancing waltz.

"About us." Draco pulled her until their faces were an inch apart. "There's nothing going on between us," Hermione said.

"Pfft. Then tell me exactly why you let me hug you on that night?" Draco asked, challenge in his eyes. "It was cold." Hermione's answer was simple but carried a heck of a point.

Draco refused to make eye contact with her. He was not winning this. Nope.

He let his hands run through her hair freely. Realizing he was losing, he had nothing better to do.

He pulled her head closer and their lips collided.

He worked smoothly and softly with his lips, finding for any hint of rejection or invitation.

But she seemed stiff. Not until she kissed a little bit harder. Their lips parted a little and Draco could hear Hermione groan, regretting her actions.

"You like that, don't you, Granger?" Draco asked, kissing her back. Hermione's hands ran through his blonde hair and was twirling some strands around.

"A bit," She answered when their lips parted again to shift positions. "I should've known." Draco paused to speak.

"Carry on," Hermione was the one who pulled him closer and started kissing again.

Draco worked with it harmoniously, smoothly sticking his tongue to her mouth in some occasions.

Hermione broke away. "I have to go, Professor Flitwick would really suspect why it took me so long to bring this book to him," She said and Draco nodded.

"Take care, Granger," Draco said, before giving her another quick kiss and let go of her.

She was a heck of a kisser, Draco thought.

* * *

><p>He sighed nervously. Then he pushed open the door to the library. His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily, like it could help.<p>

He found her with her Herbology book again. She told him she was doing a research about magical plants and their effects.

He sighed once more and moved to her. The library wasn't empty. It was full. It didn't help. Draco was shaking real hard.

Finally he moved up to her and sighed, closed his eyes and opened it again. "Granger," He said.

"Malfoy!" She jumped in her seat and looked up to him, her eyes alerted. He was so tense and Hermione couldn't hold back a smile.

"What do you need?" She asked, smiling at him. He was sweating. "I have something to give you," Draco spit out.

He realized that Hermione didn't react, making him much more calm. He moved to her side and took her hand.

She smiled at his actions and let him be. He took out a little, red box from his pocket and opened it. "You know what this is?" He asked.

Hermione nodded shyly. The glowing diamonds were spellbinding.

He took out the ring and placed it on her ring finger. "Uh, no. I'm not getting married yet, Malfoy." She objected.

She moved the ring to her middle finger. "There. Better." She smiled and Draco did too. It looked beautiful on her. So so beautiful.

Draco leaned in and stole a kiss from her. She pushed his chest lightly, parting them. "Others might see," She whispered.

"I don't care," Draco said and leaned again but Hermione dodged his action. "No," She said sternly.

"Fine." Draco stood up, mock-disappointed. Hermione grinned and stood up. "I'm going now," Draco said.

"Ah," Hermione took his arm and pulled him closer. One. Last. Kiss.

Draco didn't bother breaking apart. It was Hermione who broke apart. "Hmm. I love you already," Draco breathed to her lips.

"I'm still learning to," Hermione answered. Draco pulled her closer by the waist and their lips locked again.

When they broke apart, Draco smirked at her. Luckily no one saw.

Before he let go of Hermione, he decided to give it a little twist. He grinned and whispered to her ear, "I'll be off now, babe."

He felt Hermione stiffen. He gave her bum a light pat and walked away, smirking to himself.

He was really getting a yes if he courted.

* * *

><p>"Really, Granger. You really have to answer me now." Draco followed her around again. Hermione produced a giggle as she heard Draco's plea.<p>

She had never been chased by her own crush before. And it felt so good. So right.

"It's been days since I started courting you," He said, following her to another shelf. Hermione turned to him and said, "You're parents wouldn't approve."

And off she went, and Draco followed again. He smiled. "What about my parents. It's my relationship, my life. Not theirs," He said.

"They still have the privilege, you're their son." Hermione put away another book to the air.

"Granger," Draco said in a frustrated tone. "I want you. I. Want. You. And only you." He crossed his arms.

"I'm doing everything I could to get you," He continued. "I'll risk everything only for you."

"Because you're one in a million-"

"Oh! Hufflepuff moment!" Hermione teased and went off laughing. "Seriously, Malfoy. You're hotter when you're Slytherin," Hermione said.

"Fine. Be a Slytherin, now I'm suddenly hot to you," He rolled his eyes and sat on a table. Hermione turned to him with an unusual spark in those brown eyes of hers.

Draco stiffened. She walked to him and he suddenly felt off-guard. "You're _always _hot to me, Malfoy." She bit her lower lip.

Then her eyes widened with surprise and her hand flew to her mouth. "Really, Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Shag me then?" He asked, smirking. Hermione blushed and hit Draco's lap with a book. Draco laughed and so did Hermione.

"Please?" Draco asked after he was done laughing. He pulled Hermione close to him and he got to his feet, holding Hermione by the waist.

Hermione was looking up to him and breathing on his lips. "I really do love you, babe. No joke." He started off with his joke again and Hermione blushed.

"Alright, fine. Exclusive then." Hermione broke away. She turned to walk away. Draco called out, "Is it a yes then?"

She turned around and smiled. "Yes. It's a yes... _Draco_."

Draco smiled. First name basis.

A yes.

* * *

><p>"It's been two weeks already, Draco." Hermione played with his hand. "And you don't have the guts to call me Hermione." She looked up to him.<p>

Both on the couch of his safe house, each others bodies touching. Hermione was above Draco, her back to his chest.

"Fine. Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'd go for Granger. It has more life," She glared at Draco and he smirked.

"Sorry, babe." He apologized. "It's alright." She accepted his apology and planted a kiss on his chin.

"No one else knows about this shitty safe house. Right, babe?" Draco asked, looking down at her. She closed her eyes and answered, "Yes. Only us."

"And this ain't shitty, love," Hermione turned around, so that she was facing him.

She straightened herself to a sitting position. She sat on Draco's navel and she could feel his stiffening.

Draco groaned, bothered by his own arousing. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He felt Hermione crawl on him. Shoot.

He felt her hands cup his cheeks and rub them. Her hand was so warm. And it felt so good.

Then he felt her lips press against his. He let his hands snake on her waist and he pulled her closer and tighter to him.

Her hands ran through his hair and Draco devoured on her lips, sucking and biting it.

This moment felt so right.

Draco sat up and slowly positioned Hermione to sit across him, positioning her carefully so that her legs were still locked around his waist.

They kept kissing and now Draco was above Hermione, her legs still locked around his waist.

Draco didn't hesitate, he was arousing too much. Hermione's thighs were a bit parted and it was his chance.

He latched on to Hermione so close, chest to chest. Then he thrust a few times, letting her feel the bulge that was in those pants of his.

She moaned, tempting Draco for more. Her sweet, sweet, aphrodisiac moans.

He went on a bit harder and faster. It wasn't real sex but they felt it. Draco felt Hermione's nipples hardening, Hermione felt Draco's bulge dig into her.

They can't fight off the eerie but amazing feeling. Finally, Draco stopped, contented when wetness splashed on his pants.

He rested back. And Hermione climbed on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

They were both breathing rapidly. "I would love real sex, love," Draco said, panting.

"No. Definitely no." Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "Yes, definitely yes." Draco smirked.

Hermione stood up and backed away a step. Draco found it very hard to move because of his sticky erection.

"Chill, love. I'm not gonna rape you," Draco said, pursing his lips. Hermione gestured to his center.

"Wet, huh?" She teased. "If I wasn't so uncomfortable, I would've killed you now, love." Draco glared at her and Hermione laughed.

"Change your pants and underwear for Merlin's sake, Malfoy!" Hermione scolded and laughed again.

Draco slowly stood up and neared her. Hermione mocked being afraid. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer, then again they kiss.

"I love you," Draco said. "I do too," Hermione answered. Then their lips locked again.

Hermione gave Draco's chest a light push indicating that he should go. He broke the kiss and smirked. "Alright, I'm going." He turned around and walked away.

When he disappeared, Hermione didn't feel anything suspicious about Draco's words. _I love you_. He said so.

There were no doubts to be found. He was so real. It was so real. The love was so real.

She looked down on the ring on her middle finger. One day, that would be moved to the ring finger. One day.

"One day, Granger." She heard Draco's voice and jumped. He was leaning on the fireplace and smirking. He knew what she was thinking.

And he also hoped for that one day.

And Hermione was sure this was the man. The man of her life. The one she would sleep with every night. The one who would still be with her until death. For better or for worse.

Draco Malfoy was her everything.

* * *

><p>Draco moved from the library to the Room of Requirement wall. He was meeting Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle.<p>

He made sure Hermione was busy before he escaped. He finally saw them chatting by the wall.

"Malfoy!" Theo called out and he glared at Theo, causing him to stop. He neared them and said, "I told you not to shout my name like that."

"Right, sorry." Theo apologized. "Alright, Blaise. Third week." Draco crossed his arms. "Hold on," Blaise said.

"Go check." He ordered and Crabbe and Goyle went off. A few minutes later, they came back.

"Coast is clear." They informed. Blaise nodded and they faced the Room of Requirement wall.

A few seconds later, a door appeared and they went inside.

* * *

><p>The third week of their relationship was getting sourer everyday. Draco was avoiding Hermione, swiftly drifting past her in the halls.<p>

Excusing himself whenever their time in the library got to three minutes. Hermione counted.

Not wanting to make eye contact with her. Not eager to hold her hand like before. Not wanting to kiss her every single second in his life.

She blinked a few times to distract herself. Maybe Draco was just busy or he had a problem.

When she was done arranging the books a while ago, he was already gone. She felt a little explosion in her little chest.

Maybe Draco was seeing another girl. It was always 7:27 A.M when they get in the library.

Then by 7:30, he's gone. It's the same routine. Hermione started to doubt.

She frowned as another stab of jealousy and doubt hit her heart. She felt like she wanted to cry. But she fought the urge to.

She started to doubt if the ring had meant anything to him.

She was breathing rapidly. She couldn't stop. He completed her and now she was just falling to pieces, like a broken jigsaw puzzle.

She was incomplete. He wasn't around. And if he is gone, it'll never be the same. The puzzle of her life would never be complete.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and fought and fought. But a tear slipped from her eye and she seemed to lose control.

She cried and cried, sniffling and sobbing. Where was he? She thought.

She covered her face with the book every time someone would pass by. But she knew that one day it would be known. She fell in love with Draco Malfoy but he didn't fall in love with her.

_He didn't fall in love with her_. It had hurt so much. She wanted to scream.

She got up swiftly and quickly ran outside, wiping her uncontrolled tears. She ran around, not minding where she was going.

Then she finally knew where to go. The Room of Requirement, that way no one would find her. Not Harry and his Marauder's map. Not Ron.

She faced the wall of the RoR. Then seconds later a wall appeared. She got it and stayed there. And then she broke down, crying.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't stop his shaking when Blaise told him, "Let go."<p>

He wanted to object but he couldn't. He had said deal. And it was too late. He had started it.

He still remembered what Blaise said that night.

_The look on her face would be so priceless when she finds out._

_It'll be just for three weeks. And then done._

_We're Slytherin, Malfoy. We break hearts, don't we?_

_Her heart'll be crushed as hell._

Draco's frown deepened. "Let her go, Malfoy." Blaise crossed his arms.

Draco wanted to shout at him. But he couldn't again. He just simply nodded.

* * *

><p>She stopped crying when she heard voices in the Room of Requirement.<p>

She stood up and headed for the direction of the voice. She hid behind a 'thing' she didn't know of.

"Here's your hundred galleons, mate." The voice was familiar, she peeked to see Blaise. Blaise Zabini.

There was Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott.

And there was... no... he couldn't be. Hermione looked away, tears filling her eyes.

There he was. Draco. His blonde hair shining with magnificence. His back facing her. She couldn't believe it.

_Here's your hundred galleons, mate._ Was there something going on that she didn't know.

Then she knew. When Blaise said, "Break the Granger girl's heart, Malfoy."

She felt everything inside her being drown.

She peeked once again. Draco didn't move a muscle, he stiffened. Then he nodded without saying a word.

Was he gonna do it? Was he gonna break up with Hermione?

Right.

It was only a dare. For a hundred galleons. She was only worth a hundred galleons. It bloody hurt.

She let out an agonized sob and tears ran down uncontrollably from her eyes. They turned in alert and Hermione ran to the door.

She walked away from the Room of Requirement until no one was following her. She slowed down on the empty hall and just collapsed.

She screamed to her content and cried and sobbed. She leaned on a wall and continued crying.

Then she heard footsteps near her. It was too late to act like nothing happened. That person put a hand on her shoulder and she sniffled.

Familiar warmth and scent and weight.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," The man said. _Draco__._ Hermione turned around swiftly and she was right. It was Draco. And he called her Hermione with life.

But it didn't matter much. It didn't matter at all.

She glared at him, tears still running from her eyes. She saw regret and hurt in those eyes of his but it was so wrong.

She had been fooled and she's not gonna be fooled again. He was so good at acting as if he really cared. Yet, he didn't.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hermione asked angrily. Draco let go of her and looked down. "I came to say I'm sorry."

"Why would you even? You're nothing but a-"

"I know what I am. I'm a liar. A heartless person. I'm nothing but a fraud-"

"It's good that you know."

Draco frowned and looked down. "Hermione, I'm sorry." He repeated and Hermione heard the sadness and reality in his voice.

But she still didn't believe him. She shook her head and tears continued running down from her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, looking up to her. "You lied to me!" She yelled at him and he flinched.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't take it, Draco... Malfoy! Why are we on first name basis anyways?"

"Hermione, take it easy-"

"I won't! I have spent-"

"Only three weeks, Hermione. Three weeks we've been together and now you're acting really attached."

"It's because I had this silly crush on you since third year! I AM ATTACHED!"

"Alright. Sorry. Please-"

"Don't, Malfoy! I'm done here! You! You only dated me for a hundred galleons? WHAT A FRAUD!"

"Hermione-"

"Wait! Oh! We never actually dated! Oh, how SILLY of me!" She seemed like she wasn't Hermione Granger. She was insane.

Draco gripped Hermione's shoulders and kept her still. "Will you stop blabbering and let me explain?" He asked frustratingly.

"I already know enough, Malfoy! I don't need your explanation." Hermione shrugged but then kept crying.

"Look, I'm sorry-" He paused when Hermione looked away. "Look at me, Hermione," He said, touching her chin.

She shook his hand away and looked at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"I'm sorry about the 'deal'. I never meant to. They pushed me to it-"

"You knew it was wrong yet you did it-"

"I had no idea it would be like this," He mumbled.

"You were just this silly know-it-all to me before. But then I got to know you," He said.

"And then I knew a very different Hermione Granger. I... I didn't know. I was lost. I forgot about the deal."

"Oh yes, sure you did," Hermione sarcastically said.

"That's why on the third week, it was my deadline, I had to slowly avoid you-"

"Slowly _kill_ me."

"So that it wouldn't hurt so much if I said we are over."

"It hurts, Malfoy! In every relationship, someone always has to be hurt. Or else it's not a relationship at all."

"I know, Hermione."

"Then don't tell me I can just accept this shit!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't like you."

"I love you."

"Don't mess with me again, Malfoy! We're done! You're a-"

"Filthy liar, I know." Draco continued softly. "But it's true. I really _do_ love you, Hermione."

"Go shag someone else, Malfoy. I don't need you."

"But I need you. And it'll hurt so much if you just walk away from me and not resolve this problem. It bloody hurts."

"Well, that's your reward. It hurts too, Malfoy. What you did. I felt like I was gonna die. It's good you also suffered."

"I'll tell you for the hundredth time, Hermione. I'm so-"

"It doesn't change a thing." Hermione started to turn around and walk. But Draco called out:

"What is wrong? I'm trying to put back the pieces and you're surrendering. I'm trying to work things out! I'm trying everything!"

Hermione turned around, red and crying once again.

"Can't you also see? I'M ALSO TRYING HERE!" She yelled.

"What is wrong, Hermione? Tell me, what is wrong?" Draco neared her.

"Everything is, Malfoy!" She collapsed and broke down. Draco knelt across her.

"I... I... I _trusted_ you." She sniffled and wiped her tears.

"You, Malfoy. What is wrong?" She asked, looking at him. Draco frowned.

"I am wrong," He said, truth in his voice. Hermione felt a sudden jolt of lightning soar through her.

"It started out as a game. You know. 'Draco, you need to trick that Granger girl to being your girlfriend. And then three weeks later, break her heart'. It was just like that." Draco explained.

"But then I got to know you. Not just Mudblood and Know-It-All Hermione Granger."

"I knew exactly why you are the Gryffindor Princess. You were smart, beautiful, funny, sweet and brave."

"All my life I've tried finding someone like you in the Slytherin heiresses. But they don't stand no chance. It was you. Only you who caught my eye."

"I went on with the game and then... I... I just..."

"You what?" Hermione asked, letting him continue.

"_I just fell in love._"

And with this, Hermione fell all over again. But she doubted him. He was acting, she thought.

But seeing how Draco struggled to prove to her that everything was true, seeing the unusual spark in his eyes that indicated that he really meant everything, Hermione let her doubts go away.

"Are you sure?" Were the only words that got out from her mouth. There were lots of things. But she just can't tell it to him right now.

Draco's eyes gleamed with light. At last she had said something decent and had stopped crying. But it hurt too, it was like she didn't trust him.

Draco produced a light smile. "Of course I am. Can't you see? It's quite obvious," He said.

"Not to me," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Draco stroke her cheek and looked at her eyes for a few seconds. This moment was so vulnerable. They are who they aren't.

Then he kissed her forehead. He felt Hermione's arms snake around his waist.

They don't know how long they've been there. A few minutes. In reality, it was ten minutes.

Draco stood up, careful that Hermione's grip on him wouldn't break.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco said, looking at her straight in the eye.

This time, Hermione believed in him.

"You're forgiven, Draco," Hermione smiled. Draco leaned in to give her a kiss. A kiss they haven't had ever since. It was much different.

Composed of tongues and licking and sucking.

But it was different.

As soon as they were done kissing, Draco held Hermione's hand. "That deal's shit. Blaise doesn't control my relationship," Draco said.

"You're still mine. And will always be," Draco continued and started walking with Hermione. Draco smiled at her.

His first, real smile.

Hermione was spellbind. It was too melodramatic.

They walked hand in hand. It was a bit wrong but it felt good. Felt so right.

This love, confusing and irritating. But somehow beautiful and charming.

Imperfect.

Imperfectly perfect.

**the end.**

* * *

><p>an: alright. so that's the first in the Unexpected Chronicles. next is a Blaise/Hermione pairing oneshot, which is still on progress. well, if you do have a songfic suggestion, please tell me. i wanna listen to it while i read this fic all over again. swag blessings given. TOMORROW'S EXAMS TIME. wish me the best of swag.


End file.
